


Trust the Universe

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>based on recent tweets; friendship doesn't change even if life does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Kris's fingers were still a little shaky when he thumb-typed his tweet:

** [Just got done rehearsing at the Nokia for wed. Why did I get nervous on that stage? The pressure is off right? Right?!](http://twitter.com/KrisAllen/status/14668445390) **

Why _was_ he nervous? It was stupid. Kris had been done with Idol a year ago and there he was at the Nokia feeling small and insignificant in an empty venue with no one but the producers, contestants, a slew of stage hands and his band.

Stupid.

He was just about to shove his phone back in his pocket and start his drive home but instead, Kris found himself dialing Adam's number, by rote, the bluetooth in the car picking up the call while he shook the nerves off.

The phone rang three times before he got a breathless answer over the speakers. "Hey!" Adam said. "Are you okay? What's up?"

"It's so stupid," Kris started, not even a hello, but then again this was Adam. "I feel like I'm gonna be judged again." He rolled his eyes even if Adam couldn't see it.

"Oh, baby ... hold on a second, okay?" And the phone got muffled; Kris could hear Adam talking and when the phone was clear again, it was quiet. "Where are you?"

Kris slowly looked around as if even he didn't know where he was. "In the parking lot," which was stupid, too. "Where are you?" Because they just saw each other the other day and Kris knew that Adam was somewhere in Los Angeles, too.

"The parking lot _where?_" Adam asked, laughing. "At the Nokia? I'm at rehearsal. We're on a break. Who was there? Was it weird being back on the stage?"

"Yeah. Stop laughing." Kris's face scrunched and and he slouched lower on the seat of his little Ford. "Not everyone was there. Just me and a bunch of this year's people ..." He trailed off. "It felt weird y'know? Standing back on that stage by myself. This time last year we were both there and we just wanted it over, 'member?" A small lopsided smile lifted one corner of Kris's lips. "You and that costume of yours."

"Hey, shoulder cages are going to be all the rage one of these days." But Adam wasn't laughing anymore, clearly, though, smiling. "You have bluetooth, right? Start to drive, baby. Head in the direction of home, okay? You won; you closed the show Saturday, remember? You're a fucking big deal."

"That was nerve-wracking!" Kris started the car and put it in reverse, then he headed out the parking lot and slowly down the street. "Imagine being told about everyone else they had close that show? It was fun, though. Great crowd."

"And they chose _you_. I wish I could've stayed to watch you. I watched the recording though, you were amazing. Just like you will be on Wednesday. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, well." Kris shrugged even if Adam couldn't see that either. "I was surprised I was nervous." He took the side streets. He wasn't sure how to get back that way; he had to push buttons on that nifty GPS on his dash. "I hated that they called me for an interview while you were singing ... I wanted to watch you sing -- 'whattaya want from me.'" Kris sang the lyrics to Adam in a high falsetto, laughing after he'd botched it up.

"Oh my God, stop," Adam chortled. "Please don't do that again." When his laughter trailed off, though, he said, "It's going to be a completely different experience for this finale then it was for ours. You get to perform then get out. None of the anxiety and all that wondering. Oh my _God_ and the lack of sleep! Holy shit! Remember how fucking tired we were? It was ridiculous!"

"That's why it was so silly to feel nervous. I dunno. I guess I was just remembering you and me last year." Kris had a wistful smile on. "I was less nervous when you were around."

"Aww, _Kris_." Adam went quiet for a moment on the other end of the line. "Kinda crazy isn't it? How far we've come? Ridiculous when you think about it."

"Kinda crazy?! It's _completely_ crazy," Kris chuckled. "I'm in, like, different states every other day. I'm drivin' down Olympic, man, and I don't even know if I'm goin' down the right way. I haven't been here long enough to remember the streets."

For a moment there Kris went silent. "We're livin' the dream, huh?" The stuff they talked about late at night (right before Kris would fall asleep while Adam was still talking).

"I think so, yeah. And it's way more crazy than Idol was. You're on Olympic? Okay, when you see Vermont? Turn right. Then look for Santa Monica. You should know where you are when you hit that." There was a sound of shifting and Adam spoke again. "How's Katy?"

"Oh, shoot! Yeah. Vermont. Why can't I ever remember that street." Kris gave his head a shake and then he was paying attention to the road and street signs. "I dunno how Katy is, man. I talk to her a lot on the phone. I flew in from San Antonio this morning. Got here enough to shower and then head back out to the Nokia. Dude. I need my freaking bed to sleep in, man. I can't be gettin' on planes at ass o'clock in the morning and only have enough time to say hi to my wife before I walk out the door again." He was grinning, though, because, life of a musician, right? "What about you, huh? Europe and stuff. Long way from home, that."

"Ass o'clock, you kill me." Adam was laughing again over the phone. "I saw your tour schedule somewhere, you know. Holy fuck. It's too bad we don't, like, cross paths or something. You have your bed tonight, right?"

"I know, man ..." Kris trailed off right as he had to turn on to Santa Monica where the streets suddenly looked a lot familiar. "I miss you, y'know? It was good to see you the other day. Real good." And it was just them, well, and their bands but no press, no cameras but their own in their faces. It was nice. "Wish we had more time to talk..."

"It's hard these days, going a million miles an hour, but if we can find time, we'll have dinner, all of us, huh? Or ... " Kris could practically hear Adam shrug. "Just you and me, we can sneak in some time, somewhere. We have to be able to, if you're in one place long enough." The smile was back in his voice.

"If _you're_ ever in one place long enough where I'm at, too." Kris grinned. He liked that idea. "How about tonight or tomorrow? Late dinner? If you can get out of rehearsal long enough?" But, see, Kris knew Adam. He was going to run those rehearsals til late if he needed to. "Just you and me?" Well, and maybe Katy since Kris needed to spend time with his _wife_.

"Good thing you're a night person, too," Adam said, laughing. "Let me call you when I get out of rehearsal, okay? And we'll get together. Wednesday, yeah. After the finale." Kris could almost see Adam nodding. "Are you where you know where you are? Do you know your place in the universe, Kristopher?"

"I have no idea where I am, Adam." Kris grinned. He missed talking to Adam and this was always better than their usual exchange of texts. "Just followin' where the road takes me."

"Trust the universe, it knows. I have to get back to work, baby. I'll call you when rehearsal's done, okay? And we'll find someplace to eat and talk, just like the old times, right?"

Kris felt a lot better now. The nerves were gone and he was breathing a lot easier, feeling more confident about his performance on Wednesday. "Yeah ... can't wait to see you. You go strut your stuff," he laughed. "And, uhm, Adam? Thanks, man." Just like old times.

"Got the right amount of leather, baby. Love you."

"Still ain't wearin' black liner. We tried that. It didn't work." Kris laughed, missing the old days but glad for the ones they had now. "I love you, too, man."

"See you soon." Adam blew Kris a kiss and ended the call.

Huh? What do you know? Kris wasn't lost at all. He was almost home.

It was later, hours later, actually, when Adam's tweet showed up.

** [''You're supposed to be here.'' Trust the Universe. :)](http://twitter.com/adamlambert/status/14678134132) **

It wasn't directed at Kris, but it didn't need to be. Funny how even if Kris and Adam hardly had time and were far apart, nothing had really changed.


End file.
